


angry

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Series: /betalovinghousehold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 4





	angry

“You're gonna get hurt badly and be l fucked up if you keep doing this shit,” the Beta said, she starts to wipe off the blood from their face.

“Hey, careful.”

"I'll be careful when you start being careful.”

The Alpha rolls their eyes, not really their fault if someone tried to offend their mate. Nobody has the right to say anything bad about her without becoming their punch bag. The problem is that they got into a fight with an Alpha bigger and stronger.

“You don't need to defend my honor or whatever,” the Beta finishes cleaning the blood. “You just need to be here.”


End file.
